1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an adjustable optical assembly, particularly to focusable collimating optics for laser diodes and a focused beamsplitter for optoelectronic surveying instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laser diodes require collimating optics in order to parallelize the beam bundle. After mounting the laser diode and the collimating lens in an optics carrier for collimating optics, their position relative to one another must be adjusted. This adjustment has axial displacements (focus) and inclinations.
During manufacture of simple collimating optics, the laser diodes and collimating lens are not secured until after the adjustment. This securing process, for example, cementing, requires time which is burdensome in a large-scale production.
According to German Utility Model DE9002698U, collimating optics have a centering ring for the laser diode. This centering ring can be secured axially in the housing by a holding member and can be adjusted in the XY plane by means of the adjusting elements cooperating with a circumferential surface of the centering ring.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 6,657,788, an adjustable optical assembly with collimating optics and a prism has thin, axially oriented, deformable deformation webs between the collimating optics and the prism. These deformation webs are formed around holes which are offset circumferentially in a cylindrical sleeve serving as an optics carrier, partial beams reflected by the prism exiting through these holes. The collimating optics are adjusted by means of the plastically deformed deformation webs.
Japanese Publication JP2003101119 discloses a laser diode collimating lens carrier unit, wherein the laser diode is pressed into the tubular carrier part so as to be axially adjustable and the collimating lens is connected by a plastically deformable tube portion such that it can be displaced laterally.
German Publication DE19702573 discloses a tubular laser diode collimating lens carrier unit in which the collimating lens is connected by a press fit to a partial carrier sleeve by inner runners of the carrier sleeve.
Plastic bending crosspieces for adjustment in an integrally formed carrier unit are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,858.